


Sleep well boss

by qwertysweetea



Series: The (surprisingly domestic) lives of Moriarty and Moran [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Sebastian visits Jim in the morgue shortly after his death to say goodbye drabble.





	

“I’m not like him, if that’s what you are after. I’m not going to cry over you and pray for you to come back. We both knew this day was going to come: you burying me or me burying you. I didn’t expect it to be this way round but why not? You never liked sticking to the script, even when you were the one who wrote it. I guess that’s it really. Sleep well boss. Save me a good seat down there.”

Jim watched from the monitor, sad smile tugging the corner of his lips. “See you soon, Tiger.”


End file.
